An AHU of a heating, ventilating, and air-conditioning (HVAC) system is one example of engineering services for a building. AHU's are commonly mounted in elevated positions, such as on moves or walls, or in or above ceilings.
In the event of seismic activity such as a tremor or an earthquake, it is known for engineering services to be dislodged from their mountings, with potentially disastrous consequences, such as falling from elevated mounting positions onto people below.
It is against this background and the problems and difficulties associated therewith that the present invention has been developed.
Certain objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.